Games That We Play
by wwicked
Summary: Alice muutti 15-vuotiaana tätinsä luo Los Angelesiin, nyt hän on 17 ja haluaa muuttaa takaisin Forksiin perheensä luo. Mitä tapahtuu kun hän tapaa Jasperin, pelimiehen, pojan joka vaihtaa tyttöjä kuin sukkia.


**Summary: **Alice muutti 15-vuotiaana tätinsä luo Los Angelesiin, nyt hän on 17 ja haluaa muuttaa takaisin Forksiin perheensä luo. Mitä tapahtuu kun hän tapaa Jasperin, pelimiehen, pojan joka vaihtaa tyttöjä kuin sukkia. Näyttääkö Jasper Alicelle oikean minänsä, vai onko Alice hänelle pelkkä tyttö. _(Huonosti selitetty. Kaikki on ihmisiä_)

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer omistaa.. Juoni on mun ;)

* * *

"Hei, voisinko auttaa?" Taas.. kolmas kerta ja aina eri myyjä. Tulin ostamaan uusia kenkiä ja tiedän tarkalleen mitkä, joten en tarvitse apua siihen.

"Ei kiitos." Sanon ja kävelen pois. Kassalla on taas sama blondi myyjä, jonka teko hymy näyttää ihan irvistykseltä, luultavasti taas joku joka muutti Los Angelesiin päästäkseen näyttelijäksi, muttei ollutkaan yhtä hyvä kun sen kaverit väitti. Itse muutin tänne koska Forksissa oli tylsää. Paras kaverini Bella alkoi seurustella veljeni Edwardin kanssa ja toisella veljelläni Emmetillä oli aina joku tyttö kainalossa. Minä vain kyllästyin olemaan kolmas pyörä. Tätini on valokuvaajana Vogue -lehdellä. Pääsen sinne usein ja saan auttaa valitsemaan malleille vaatteita ja näen eri muotitalojen uusimpia luomuksia. Olen myös tavannut monia näyttelijöitä. Rakastan vaatteita ja shoppailua, haluaisin muoti suunnittelijaksi.

Kesäloma alkaa huomenna, ja päätin mennä kesäksi kotiin, en ole ollut kotona kahteen vuoteen, koska ei ole ollut aikaa. Kesät olen töissä tätini kanssa ja muilla lomilla haluan olla kavereiden kanssa. Perheeni käy melko usein kylässä, aina kun heillä on aikaa.

Isäni Carlisle on kiireinen lääkäri, äitini Esme on sisustaja ja molemmat veljeni ovat koulussa ja molemmilla on tyttöystävät, Emmetilläkin, mikä on ihme. Forksiin oli muuttanut uusi perhe, tyttö näyttää kuulemma ihan mallilta, mutta tykkää korjata autoja, hieman outoa. Poika taas on kuulemma todella hyvännäköinen, vaihtaa tyttöjä kuin sukkia.

Ja tietenkin Emmet löysi unelma tyttönsä, Rosalien, joka pojan unelma. Näin kuvan hänestä, hänellä on pitkät vaaleat hiuksen ja vartalo, josta jokainen malli antaisi sielunsa.

"Alice, Joanna kysyi haluatko sinä tulla taas kesäksi töihin Voguelle?" Tätini Heidi kysyi.

"Umm.. Ajattelin mennä kesäksi kotiin, en ole käynyt siellä aikoihin." sanoin.

"Mahtavaa, Esme on varmasti todella iloinen." Varmasti on, äiti on vinkunut minua kotiin siitä asti kun lentokoneeni laskeutui tänne.

--

Tulisivat jo. mietin kun istuin Seattlen lentokonetällä odottamassa perhettäni.. olin istunut täällä jo puoli tuntia kunnes näin tutut pronssin väriset hiukset. Juoksin ja hyppäsin Edwardin reppuselkään.

"Alice!" Ed huusi.

"Jep, se ainoa oikea." vastasin ja Bella nauroi, en ollut huomannut että Bellakin oli täällä, juoksin Bellan luo ja halasin häntä.

"En.. pyst..y.. hengit..ttää!" Bella änkytti.

"Missä muut ovat?" Kysyin kun en nähnyt muita.

"Odottavat kotona, Carlislelle tuli työ kiireitä.." Ed vastasi.

"Aina! hmmp.. nyt kotiiin!" Huudahdin.

--

Kun tulimme talolle, kaikki olivat ulkona odottamassa. Liian halailun ja kuulumisten vaihdon jälkeen pääsin viimein huoneeseeni. Rojahdin sängylleni ja mietin pitäisikö lähteä takaisin L.A:han, tästä tulee varmasti tylsä kes.. en ehtinyt miettiä loppuun kun ovelta kuului koputus.

"Sisäään!" Huusin. Ajattelin että äidillä oli vielä jotain asiaa, mutta ovella olikin Emmet ja.. Rosalie.

"Alice Alice Alice, Kun lähdit L.A:han, lupasit tulla kotiin joka lomalla, muttet tullut yhdelläkään." Emmet sanoi.

"Niin.. oli paljon tekemistä. Anteeksi." Sanoin ja katsoin Rosalieta ja taas Emmettiä kysyvästi.

"Aaaa, Joo, Tässä on tyttöystäväni Rose ja tässä on siskoni Alice." Emmet sanoi kiireesti ja osoitti molempia vuorollaan.

"Tämä on siis kuuluisa tyttöystäväsi?" Kysyin ja hymyilin. Päätin viellä jatkaa kun Emmet katsoi minua oudosti. "Hauska tavata, olen kuullu paljon sinusta." Sanoin Rosalielle.

Hän hymyili ja näytti vielä kauniimmalta kuin kuvissa.

"Minäkin olen kuullut sinusta, kuulin että rakastat vaatteita. Ehkä me voisimme mennä shoppailemaan joku päivä?" Rosalie kysyi.

"iiiiihanaa, totta kai. ihan milloin vain!" Huusin ja juoksin halaamaan Rosea, aluksi hän näytti järkyttyneeltä, mutta sitten hymyili ja naurahti.

--

"Porschen?!?!" Huusin, Esme kertoi juuri että he olivat tilanneet minulle keltaisen Porschen, kun minulla ei vielä ollu autoa.

"Kyllä vain. Bella kertoi että olet aina haaveillut sellaisesta." Esme vastasi ja halasi minua.

Käännyin Bellaan päin ja hän naurahti.

"Kiitos Izzy!" Huusin ja halasin häntä.

--

Makoilin sängylläni ja yritin saada unta. Rose oli aiemmin sanonut että voisimme mennä huomenna käymään Port Angelesissa, kun kaikilla muilla oli jo tekemistä. Esme ja Carlisle olivat lähdössä Kreikkaan lomalle, viikoksi. Heidän lentonsa lähtee niin aikaisin aamulla etten edes ehdi nähdä heitä enää ennen sitä. Äiti pahoitteli asiaa aivan liikaa, hän ei tiennyt että tulen kesäksi kotiin, kun he varasivat matkan.

Bella ja Eddie taas olivat lähdössä Jacksonvilleen katsomaan Bellan äitiä Renéetä, Emmet taas oli lähdössä kavereidensa kanssa katsomaan jotain jalkapallo peliä. Joten jäin Rosien kanssa kahden. Rose on lempinimeni Rosalielle. Emmet kutsuu häntä Rosieksi.

Yritin koko ajan miettiä muita asioita, mutta mieleeni tuli koko ajan Jasper, Rosen veli. Rose näytti minulle aikaisemmin kuvan Jasperista ja hän näytti ihanalta, unelmalta. Rose myös kertoi millainen Jasper on, eikä se kuulostanut ollenkaan unelmalta, tyttöjä käyttävä kusipää, suoraan sanottuna.

* * *

**Tää on mun eka Ficci, tai siis tämmönen mistä tulee pitkä. Oon aikasemmin kirjottanut vaan sellasii OneShotteja. :) Joten oon aika huono pitkittämään asioita!**

**Ps. En viittiny kauheesti kuvailla kaikkien ulkonäköjä, kaikki jotka on lukenu kirjat ni tietää. :)**

**Sovitaan että kaikki on samannäkösii ku leffassa. **


End file.
